venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazonian Temple
Amazonian Temple '''is a Venturian Battle Map created by Brendan himself. Walkthrough (Credits to IGN for walkthrough content) Jungle Jump across the gap to the right. See that wood button on the ground in front of the head statue? In the immortal words of the Admiral: "It is a trap!" Do not step on it until you have mined the statue. Doing so will disarm the trap. Jump across the next gap and destroy the object holding the beanstalk in place. Dig up wood for a '''Bridge (trust me, for a bridge). Build one over to the gap. See? A bridge. Cross the bridge and either avoid the rock buttons or smack the statues first if you feel you must step on them. The big cluster of buttons will cause a bunch of spears to pop out of the ground a few feet ahead so lay off the gas. Up ahead, dig up the stone for a statue and place it on the pedestal to the left of the gate. Press a button on the statues on either side of the gate into the wall then step on both of the wood super buttons to open it. Build with the wood beams and the Workbench to make a Riverboat. Make your way across the river and laugh at the brainless Bacculites that cannot figure out how to upturn your flimsy, hovering board of wood. Do not be too spooked by the big beige insects that appear in front of the temple entrance. They are slightly less strong compared to your average hostile; sixteen smacks will do them in. Be super careful walking up the steps to the temple. There are four spike traps on the ground but they are easy to spot if you are paying attention. You can also use the spikes that pop out as weapons. Hang on the ivy on either side of the entrance to open the temple's front door. Temple Go up the ladder to the left and jump across the gap. Pick up the Brown Crate and place it on the super button in the center. Now stand on the button on the left. This will cause a Hei and some seeds to follow. Lure it to stand on the rightmost button. This disables the spears. Head back the way you came and proceed past the spears to the right. Pull the switch behind the spears and craft a ladder out of the resulting branches and workbench. Up the ladder, up the beanstalk and to the right. Be careful as you cross the bridge. The planks are loose and will break as you near them. On the other side of the bridge, only step on the four stone floor panels to avoid the spike traps and open the door. Use your shadow to position your landings. There are three more spike traps on the floor past this area. Walk around the conspicuous floor panels to avoid them. Pull the lever right next to the door for the lever to the Scarlet Rock. Pick it up and use it in the Scarlet Rock to operate it. Walk across the platform towards the Idols. Hop along the revolving, hovering platforms to reach the exit directly north of the Idols' pedestals. Run to the right and eventually you will come to a gap. Use the ivy to make it across. If you find yourself on the ladder, wait until the Cannibals have flown past before jumping to the beanstalk. Once on the other side, hang on the two ivy to open the entrance. Run! It is a big boulder! Run! Oh, and... Jump! There are lots of spiked pits! Jump! Really there is no much strategy in this section. Run from the gray ball, jump over the holes in the road and do not stop for anything. Amazon Deal with the Shooters as best you can and make your way to the Mine Trolley. Open the Container of Stuff lying on the ground and craft it into a pickaxe with the Workbench. Stand on the wood platform to the left and mine it away. Ride off to complete the map. Free Roam Credits to Brickset for this section The temple has a texture map object on the front, showing spiders, plants and a skull. Inside there are two Crawlers and a little trap with spikes on the wall, and a swinging blade. There is also a cobweb and 2 Shooters. Then there is a hole. The pit is pretty small. Then there is spears, representing the darts that are shot. Except the spears are way too big to be used as darts. Then there is a bat and if you go to the end, there is the idols. There is also a set of coins on there. To activate the idol trap, you need to remove the whole bar with the idol attached to it. Not the idol, but the whole bar. Then what that does, just like in the adventure mode, it drops 2 stones. There is also a lever that when you push up on, it closes the door. Category:Adventure Maps